Porous silicon has numerous possible uses in medicine due to a large internal surface, for example as a reservoir for the release of medications. Electrochemically manufactured porous silicon is typically used, a porous, spongy structure being produced in the silicon, for example in the area of the surface of a silicon wafer.
Conventionally, porous silicon particles are manufactured according to the method in which, for example, a large-area porous layer is produced on a silicon wafer, for example, this layer being detached by mechanical action, and the particles are separated by mechanical disintegration of the porous material, for example, by grinding.
Particles having undetermined size distribution and shape of the individual particles arise through the mechanical disintegration. In addition, the surface of the porous particles is typically greatly damaged or even destroyed by the mechanical action. In addition, the shape of the particles manufactured in this way is typically not reproducible, in particular, reproducible round particles may hardly be manufactured in this way.